


Dolcissimo

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolcissimo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Glass Houses for a comment that led me to revive this fic from the graveyard it had gone to. Thanks also to Emma for the beta.

DATE: August 20, 2003

DEDICATION: To the Master-Apprentice list for the past four years and the years to come.

_Dolcissimo : Very gently, very sweetly_

Rain pattered steadily against the roof. A cool breeze stirred the curtains, bringing in the fresh scent of a world washed clean under the warm summer rain.

Obi-Wan Kenobi listened to the rain pour down as he padded out of the bathroom. Through the windows, darkness covered the land as rain swollen clouds moved across the sky. Closing his eyes for a moment, he listened to the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance, letting the sound of the storm sink into him, releasing the built up tensions of the past few missions. The rain had started late last night and showed no signs of easing up. It was a day perfect for staying inside, curled up with a good book or a lover.

A smile tugged the corners of his lips as he paused in the doorway of his room. His master lay curled up on his side, his back to Obi-Wan. The bed covers had been pushed to the end of the bed, leaving the big man bared to his padawan's warm regard. He watched him for a long time, enjoying the gentle caress of a damp breeze as it moved through the room. He couldn't remember the last time they could do nothing but lie in bed all day. It felt good to see Qui-Gon so relaxed and at ease. His silver shot brown hair cascaded down his shoulders and across the pillow as he dozed, lulled by the soothing sound of the rain.

Thunder boomed again, causing to Qui-Gon shift in bed, one hand reaching back for a body that wasn't there. Hearing his master's sleepy query, Obi-Wan slid into bed, spooning up against the warm broad back. His body curved easily to accommodate the curves and angles of Qui-Gon's larger one. One hand slid across his master's waist, palm spread opened against his stomach. Brushing a kiss against the warm shoulder, he could taste Qui-Gon's skin, the natural scent of the man combined with the salty flavour of dried sweat from their previous activities. Qui-Gon reached back, his large hand coming to rest on Obi-Wan's hip, fingers lightly caressing the swell of one buttock.

Obi-Wan nuzzled the back of his Master's neck, the soft strands of hair tickling his face as he breathed in deeply of Qui-Gon's scent. Qui-Gon's head turned towards him as Obi-Wan caressed the soft skin of Qui-Gon's stomach. Sleepy blue eyes gazed up at him, contentment and love shining brightly from them. Obi-Wan kissed him, a gentle benediction to the love between them. Qui-Gon hummed in pleasure as Obi-Wan pulled away. A crack of thunder sounded closer to their retreat as the rain started to fall faster and harder, making Obi-Wan feel cocooned with Qui-Gon in their own little world.

Laying back down, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, feeling Qui-Gon's fingers lazily stroking him. He drifted off to sleep listening to the rain and the feel of his master's love warm in his mind.


End file.
